Wildest Hearts
by jo-chan
Summary: Aoshi rejects Misao's love devastating the young okashira. She goes on a mission and encounters someone from a distant past. Soujiro Seta. When Aoshi goes after her, the mission reveals more than just required information. New alternate chapter uploaded,
1. Chance Encounters

Wildest Hearts ****

Wildest Hearts

By: [jo-chan][1]

Disclaimers: Standard disclaimers apply. Please don't sue, I'm a good kid!

Chapter 1- Chance Encounters

******

'1, 2, 3' thought Misao as she twisted in the air, using her peripheral vision as she threw her kunais forcefully, hitting right in the target.

When she landed on her feet, she sprang into a backflip, releasing six more kunais. She regained her footing and leapt against the wall, using her momentum to attack the helpless dummy with more of her kunais.

"Ano, Misao-chan, Police Captain Cho is here to see you," interrupted Omasu hesitantly. 

Panting, sweat beading her forehead, Misao stopped her training. She sighed. She knew she was pushing herself too hard lately but she couldn't help it. Her frustration with Aoshi was taking its toll. She felt so high-strung and helpless.

She hated feeling helpless.

She tried not to think about her conversation with Aoshi last week. Dammit, it hurt! She tried to pretend things were fine but really, it wasn't. She felt too hurt and devastated over Aoshi's flat out refusal of her love.

__

~ "Gomen Misao, I can't." ~

And with that he withdrew from her. He didn't say anything any more. The distance in his eyes was just too long for her to bridge. 

She felt those stupid tears pricking her eyes and she drew a deep breath, aware of Omasu's concerned expression. She was their okashira, she can't just fall apart because of one man right?

"Right. Tell Cho I'll see him in a moment all right Omasu-san?" said Misao while flashing a smile. She kept her fake smile firmly plastered on her face until Omasu left. Her smile faded and ocean eyes grew dark as she prepared herself to face another challenge.

__

~ 'Oh well, at least work takes my mind off Aoshi' ~

*******

Aoshi meditated in the temple's soothing silence, trying very hard to clear his mind.

So far he was failing and Misao's hurt ocean blue eyes kept drifting in his mind, haunting him with its agonizing beauty. Her eyes seemed so scared and yet so courageous when she asked him to love her last week. 

He refused. Why should he let himself love her, she was a pure, guileless child? She just needed time to grow out of her infatuation with him. She was only 19 for Kami-sama's sake!

__

::By 19, a lot of women have wedded and had kids::

"But she refuses to wear a kimono!" yelped Aoshi's inner voice.

:: You're just a sissy for holding back and not taking her offer::

"Offer?! It was more like she challenged me to love her!"

:: So what holds you back? Or are you only just scared? ::

"I'm not afraid dammit! I just want her to be sure and secure and safe and ready because I'm scared to death she'll only change her mind and I'll lose her. She's my angel you know."

:: So, what are you waiting for then?::

Aoshi opened his eyes, his mind seething with his internal confusion. He felt so helpless and he hated feeling helpless dammit! 

He rolled his eyes knowing Misao's penchant for cursing has finally rubbed off on him. He stood up slowly, his mind still sorting out his thoughts. Only one thought remained even as he stretched, feeling his back muscles relax slightly.

__

What are you waiting for then?

***********************************************************

When Aoshi came in Aioya, he realized he would have to wait further. Okina informed him that Misao has left to do a little spying for Police Captain Cho. Well, not really spying, call it tactical surveillance.

Aoshi felt oddly deflated as he realized he wouldn't be able to talk with Misao then. None of his feelings showed on his face of course but Jiya knew him well enough to surmise the young man's feelings.

"She just took off Aoshi-sama. By nightfall you can catch her I think" informed Jiya smugly as he stroked his beard.

Aoshi nodded to show his gratitude and took off himself.

************************************************************

__

"Baka Aoshi-sama!" thought Misao even as she leapt from tree to tree. It was fast approaching dusk and she hasn't made a camp. Che, she was so preoccupied with her thoughts she has completely overlooked her location. As she stepped on a branch, she realized it wasn't strong enough to hold her weight.

__

Shimatta! Broken bones, what next?" thought Misao even as she hurtled down, careful not to scream. She couldn't handle obnoxious thieves with the way things are going.

The sensation of falling was pretty scary and Misao was reminded of the time whenever she would jump off trees and Aoshi would always be there to catch her.

__

"I'll never let you fall Misao..."

As it turns out he did and he wasn't there to catch her when she fell harder than ever. He never returned her love.

Misao closed her eyes expecting to feel the hard ground break her fall. Her eyes popped open in surprise when she fell against something-- ehem someone soft and warm who fell down with a crash from her weight.

************************************************************

Misao opened her eyes cautiously, the first lucid thought she had was "I'm alive" but then she realized her whereabouts. 

She was actually sitting on someone else's head! Her thighs were straddling his neck and if the man turned-- if he turned---

"HENTAIIIIII!" shrieked Misao not getting up probably because she was too stunned but she was beating the guy up pretty marvelously. 

She was in the middle of a thundering tirade about the perversity of men and taking advantage of young teenage, attractive girls. It was then when the young man's eyes stopped spinning and from his position, face down in the ground, still pinned by Misao's thighs, he said, his voice muffled, "Gomen ne Miss, but I swear I'll never come near you again if you'd kindly get off of me!"

Misao blushed as in she turned really, really red. She gave him a final smack at the back of his head and stood up shakily. He mumbled something like, "Women are such violent creatures," before he turned over.

Misao's eyes widened when she looked into that smiling familiar face, SETA SOUJIRO! Kami-sama, she'd be mincemeat if he decides to kill her! She gathered her courage, but there is no way he'd wipe me off the face of the Earth without a fight! She whipped out four kunais in each hand as she jumped backwards, watching him warily.

The smile never faded from his face in fact he looked downright amused. "Kora! You're Kenshin Himura's ninja friend right? You're the weasel girl Saitou kept calling when me and Himura were having a fight in that small village!" he said as he calmly sat up, wincing as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Misao said nothing as he stood up and brushed the dirt off his gi and hakama. Her hands tightened on her kunais when she saw him straighten his katana but he didn't seemed inclined to use it on her. Instead he just smiled and remarked, "Oh, no need to fear me, I saved your life remember?"

Three kunais swept by his head, hitting the tree behind him. In a low dangerous tone, Misao said, "You didn't save me. I saved myself by falling on top of you. You on the other hand, compromised me!"

Soujiro responded by scratching his head, "Now miss, I didn't take advantage of you, why would I, you're pretty violent?"

Sighing, Misao dropped her guard, something that Soujiro noted and appreciated. "Gomen. I was just so surprised when I found myself on top of you. Demo, I didn't do it on purpose!" she said scowling. 

Surprisingly, Soujiro laughed. "I didn't say anything. All right let me introduce myself, I am Soujiro Seta --"

Misao finished his statement for him, "Juppon Gatana member, Shishio's right-hand man and protege. Did I happen to leave anything out? I am Mikimachi Misao okashira of the Oniwabanshuu," she said as she crossed her arms above her chest.

Not a flicker of emotion crossed Soujiro's face, it only showed the ever present smile. In many ways, Soujiro reminded Misao of Aoshi. And with that thought, Misao began scowling at him again.

"Misao-dono, I swear I have no intention of harming you so you can stop glaring at me now. And you did leave one thing out of your description of me..." said Soujiro.

Intrigued that she happened to overlook an information, Misao leaned closer and asked, "Oh yeah, what?"

His voice almost flat, he said as he spread his bedroll, " You forgot to attach former."

*************************************************************

Aoshi looked up as the moon slowly crept higher in the sky. He has pretty much figured out that Misao has been travelling through trees.

He was only a couple of mile away now and he could almost envision the weasel-smile on Misao's face when she sees him.

Well, not really a smile. He expects her to be a little mad at him for ignoring her. But hey, a guy can dream can't he?

Sudden campfire glowed in the distance. He smirked. Looks like Misao was pretty confident she could take care of intruders. 

As he drew closer, he realized that there was someone talking. He paused, listening intently for the voices. Sure enough, there was one male voice, one female.

And that female voice belonged to Misao! His icy blue eyes glittered dangerously as he approached his prey. 'Who could that man be?' he thought.

He burst through the bushes in mere milliseconds and had both his kodachis drawn by the time he faced the two.

"Soujiro Seta?" he asked, still not lowering the kodachis as he watched the swordsman warily, his eyes tracking his every move.

Unfazed, Soujiro only smiled at Aoshi and with a polite bow he said, "Ah, Shinomori-san, how nice to see you again. I thought you would be indisposed already.

TBC

Author's Notes:

Gomen, gomen nasai minna-san. It's not usually my style to leave hangovers and I usually limit myself a fast-paced story. I don't know what came over me in this particular fic but I hope you would still like it.

I wanted to build a good story, Soujiro is such a fascinating character and I wanted to show the development of his role in this particular fic.

   [1]: mailto: jaded_cutie@edsamail.com.ph



	2. Kindred Souls

Wildest Hearts ****

Wildest Hearts

Disclaimers: Standard disclaimers apply.

Chapter 2- Kindred Souls

*************************************************************

Misao gaped at the two men forgetting to douse the growing tension between the two. Aoshi and Soujiro were so alike in things that really matter that she shivered.

It wasn't because of fear, but as she snapped out of her trance, she realized that the two were eyeing each other like potential enemies. She yelled, piercing the tension-filled silence.

"Baka! Its all in the past you two! What you did before doesn't matter now, at least to me! Aoshi-sama, what are you doing here?" she asked suddenly angry at Aoshi. 

Soujiro was the first to look away and he smiled at her. It was a different smile somehow and she sensed it. She was still to angry to smile back but she gave him a tight nod. Her gaze went back to Aoshi Shinomori, the man responsible for her heartache for the past week. She glared at him as he slowly swung his gaze to meet hers.

Ocean-blue eyes met a calm, icy blue. For awhile they gazes clashed, Misao was openly challenging, the hurt very clear in her eyes. Aoshi looked away and said, his voice a flat monotone, "It was very foolish for you to go alone on this mission Misao."

Misao's temper broke. You can actually see volcanoes exploding and bombs dropping as she kept silent for about 2 seconds and then... 

"You insensitive bakarayou! You wouldn't even know if I can handle situations or not because you never cared enough to see! I am the okashira now Aoshi-sama, I'm 18 years old and a mature capable woman!" she screamed at him while flinging out her kunais, four from each hand at a time. 

When Aoshi was still ducking and dodging those kunais, Misao launched into an attack. She leapt and like the ninja she is, gave very good high kicks, from each angle. She jumped away and sprang into a backflip but before she knew it, Aoshi caught her into his arms, still wincing from the high kicks he'd taken from her.

Misao squirmed, trying to free herself and when Aoshi kept his iron grip up, she let loose a string of curses that Sano would have been proud to use.

Soujiro was standing at the sidelines, amused and wondering if he should come to the aid of Misao. He shook his head when Aoshi dumped Misao unceremoniously on the floor after Misao finally stopped cursing. Soujiro smiled genuinely when Aoshi spoke, his voice colder than ice. Even as Aoshi spoke, Soujiro can feel the anger simmering below the emotionless surface and the concern he obviously had for the girl.

"An okashira does not degrade himself by using those kinds of words Misao. Why don't you grow up for a change," Aoshi said and stalked off leaving a fuming Misao and a smiling Soujiro.

***********************************************************

Soujiro offered his hand as Misao stood up, rubbing her abused posterior. Misao was still glaring angrily after Aoshi's retreating back but tears shimmered in her eyes. Embarrassment, hurt and anger were mixing up inside her.

Misao let go of Soujiro's hand once she stood on both feet. She opened her mouth to curse but then closed it again. Aoshi's point about the language really hit the spot and she grimaced. 

"Daijoubo Misao-dono?" asked Soujiro as he set his sword down and began piling rocks into a circle. Misao looked at him for a moment before she began helping him in forming a small circle.

Misao sighed. She barely knew Soujiro and even had him as an enemy in their struggle against Shishio but she could sense the change in Soujiro's demeanor. When she first knew him, he was like a machine, ready to obey, ready to kill with no remorse or regret. 

But now... well, things are different. She knows for a fact that Soujiro is much like Kenshin, lethal and even terrifyingly skilled in the sword with reflexes few men like Aoshi and Saitou can equal but the cold blooded aura he used to project is gone. He reminds her of Kenshin and Aoshi at the same time, having a past too burdened to shed and a skill too precious to waste. 

Quietly, Misao answered Soujiro, "Iie. I'm fine now." Soujiro acknowledged her answer with a nod and a smile. He could sense the turmoil within Misao and strangely enough, she makes him feel at ease. 

Shinomori however was a completely different story. Despite the reports that the former Oniwabanshuu okashira has gone into seclusion, it was still pretty obvious the man was as destructive as ever. 'His kenki is enough to make the hair raise on my neck' thought Soujiro as he straightened up after making a fire. He looked over his shoulder and gazed at Misao, the young girl sitting on a tree stump looking pensive.

She was beautiful and he judged her age to be a few years less than his and despite her position as the okashira, she still manages to convey an image of spitfire and innocence. If he was born into a different family, he probably would have grown up like her, innocent yet tough, still capable of believing goodness in people.

"Why are you staring at me?" Misao asked, her cheeks faintly pink as she scowled at Soujiro. He shrugged and smiled when he answered his voice surprisingly wistful, "Oh nothing, I was just thinking how lucky you were."

Misao gave a short bitter laugh. "Me? Lucky? Now that's new! I can be anything but not lucky," she said more quietly. She stood up then, her thoughts turning to Aoshi and Soujiro. She nodded at Soujiro before she began following the trail of a nearby stream. She wanted privacy. A little silence to sort out the quagmire of her thoughts. 

She got to a fairly secluded area and waded out to a rock formation at the stream's edge. She sat at the highest part and cupped her chin in her hands, thinking again. Well, she's acting like a pathetic lovesick kid and she's not! At least she's not a kid, she admitted with an inward sigh. She was more of the former, pathetic and lovesick. 

'So what now?' she asked herself. She has tried to let Aoshi go...honestly, she did. But it seems that even now, Aoshi's arrival means a current abuse of her fragile self-defense. It was bad enough living with him in the same roof and having him ignore her but now... Well, she was incensed! How dare he treat her like a kid!

"What are you thinking?" asked Soujiro's voice from the veil of darkness. Misao turned and in the gathering shadows she saw Soujiro standing by the stream bank, gazing out the flowing water too. As Misao's thoughts were about Aoshi, Soujiro's thoughts were about the man he killed in a river bank once. When he slashed his former comrade in the back because he failed to defeat Battousai.

"How is Himura-san right now?" asked Soujiro quietly, his thoughts inevitably turning to the man who turned him from his path of killing. 

Misao then smiled. The events that occurred in the last few years had been shattering. The whole jinchuu arc, it was frankly harrowing but they all survived. "Kenshin is fine and if my thoughts are correct, I'd bet he's cooking dinner right now," said Misao smiling as she thought about her friends.

Soujiro looked startled for a moment before he laughed heartily... as in really, genuinely laugh. Misao got startled too but then she smiled even more widely. There was something about Soujiro that compels her. Maybe it was his spirit, a will to live so strong that unconsciously, their hearts were bound to meet. 

Their smiling eyes locked together and then both of them realized something that was a comfort in their rather tumultuous lives. 

They were kindred souls.

*************************************************************

Author's Notes:

Ohayo! Sorry this part took so long in the making. I am actually finishing three ficcies, all divided into chapters. Sigh... writing is my favorite pastime but right now, I find myself inextricably entwined with my own fics. As my friend Yuki said, I have to finish these fics because it would be such a shame to leave some parts hanging. So, 'til here. Ja ne! C&C's are very much appreciated.


	3. Distant Emotions

Chapter 3- Distant Emotions

Chapter 3- Distant Emotions

Disclaimers: Standard RK disclaimers apply. This fic is strictly for entertainment purposes. I don't get paid so please don't sue.

*************************************************************

"Oi, Misao-dono? Misao-dono? Daijoubo ka?" asked Soujiro as he waved a hand in front of Misao's face.

Misao flushed as she snapped back to reality. She gave Soujiro a haughty look and Soujiro just smiled and offered her a potato he cooked over the campfire.

Misao smiled at him and held onto her supper, feeling the hotness of the vegetable sear her hands. It was strange... this companionable feeling with Soujiro Seta, a former hitokiri. 

But then again, Misao felt comfortable with Kenshin and Aoshi too then most men. She sighed. She must have a psychological defect that makes her so attracted to the wrong kind of men.

Misao felt a scowl growing on her face as the more she thought. 'Why, she could get married to any guy she wants! So why the heck is she still dangling after Aoshi when he so plainly and cruelly told her he didn't feel the same way?'

Soujiro cleared his throat. Misao whipped her head to glare at him as he smiled and said, "Misao-dono... your face is really scary."

"Nani wo utennen?" screeched Misao as she jumped to her feet angrily and began eating her supper with huge bites. 

Soujiro just shrugged and resumed eating his dinner with moderate bites. Misao finished eating and snatched Soujiro's half-eaten potato and gobbled it up before Soujiro could even blink. 

Soujiro gave her a disgruntled look that Misao of course never noticed. Misao was too busy pacing back and forth in front of Soujiro and when she turned around, a fire was blazing in her eyes.

"Soujiro, I'm not ugly am I?" asked Misao in a no-nonsense voice that dared him not to make the wrong answer. 

Diplomatically, he shrugged and said, "Iie, you're not ugly Misao-dono."

Misao stopped in front of Soujiro and she gazed at her figure speculatively. "I have a pretty nice figure too right?" asked Misao.

Soujiro took a slow look at her figure. She was petite, slender with a tiny waist his hands could easily encircle but when his eyes drifted up Misao's chest...well, he couldn't help himself, he blushed.

At his look, Misao turned red and pinched his ear. "ETCHIIII! You weren't supposed to look! You just had to agree with everything say!" exclaimed Misao.

"Itai! Hai! Hai! Misao-dono, you are too violent," complained Soujiro as he rubbed his sore ear. Misao placed a threatening fist in front of Soujiro and immediately, he quieted. 

"Aa, you have a pretty nice figure too," said Soujiro ruefully. Misao gave him a smile for his agreement and resumed pacing. Soujiro leaned against a tree and tilted his head up slightly to gaze at the night sky.

Misao ranted and raved for a couple more minutes before she realized that Soujiro wasn't paying attention to her. She gave him a thoroughly disgruntled look which he never noticed as he stared up the stars. Finally realizing that Soujiro was in his twilight zone, Misao then noticed the night's chill. She shivered and rubbed her arms. Now where the heck did she put her blanket?

Even though Soujiro wasn't looking at her, he shifted a little lifting the other side of his blanket invitingly. 

Misao looked at him silently for a moment. He looked relaxed, half reclining against the tree and a warm looking blanket covering him from waist down. 'His bangs fell against his forehead in a really cute way,' realized Misao. 

Without another word, she walked over to Soujiro and slid in beside him. He shifted a bit closer and rested his arm against the tree trunk. Misao immediately snuggled closer and used Soujiro's arm as her pillow, not noticing Soujiro's wry smile. 

Misao smiled contentedly too as she basked in the warmth of Soujiro's body. 'I just wish Aoshi-sama could be like this...' she thought sleepily before falling into the depths of slumber. She was far too under the hatches to feel Soujiro's arms encircle her fully and notice Soujiro and Aoshi give each other lethal looks.

*************************************************************

'What is this?' thought Aoshi dazedly as he made his way back into his own camp not far from Misao's camp.

His chest felt weird. Or was it his heart? He really didn't know. The image of Misao held protectively in Soujiro's arms made his gut tighten with a flurry of emotions. 

Kuso! What emotions? Isn't he the icicle of Oniwabanshuu so what the heck were these emotions doing, rioting so madly inside his heart? He was above emotions, wasn't he?

But now it seems that his emotions weren't so distant after all.

TBC

*************************************************************

Author's Notes:

Wheeeeee! Oi Seranida, I finished chapter three already! Bwahahahaha! You said you wanted a love triangle right... well, is this love triangle enough for you? *evil grin* Well, I hope your fic has the next chapter ready, I'm really excited to read the next installment. JA! Should I continue minna?


	4. Morning Reality

Chapter 4- Morning Reality

Chapter 4- Morning Reality

Disclaimers: Standard RK disclaimers apply.

************************************************************

Misao cracked an eye open. The sky was still softly tinged by pink as she nestled closer to Soujiro, feeling the chill air bite into her skin. 'Sugoi... Sou-chan is so warm..' she thought sleepily. When her thoughts penetrated her still slumbering brain, she almost had a heart attack when she realized what she was thinking and what she was doing.

"Oh no!" thought Misao as she realized that Soujiro was asleep, holding her against him and she, the famed okashira of Oniwabanshuu was snuggled against him like a kid! Carefully, so as not to wake Soujiro, she slowly lifted her cheek off his chest and turned slightly to move away. 

She cringed when Soujiro only tightened his arms around her and said in a drowsy voice, "Where are you going Misao-dono?"

She peered suspiciously at his face in the dim light and saw that he was smiling slightly. He continued holding her despite her attempt to leave him. She felt her temper mounting and Soujiro seemed oblivious to the peril as he asked, "I didn't make a good enough bed for you? You slept against me so soundly last night I feared to move lest I wake you up."

A loud smack echoed around the woods disturbing the early morning serenity. Soujiro's yelp of pain clashed with Misao's exclamation. "Bakarayou! You perverted jerk! Shame on you taking advantage of an innocent, helpless girl!" exclaimed Misao as she stomped away angrily, her cheeks red.

Soujiro rolled on the cool ground, his eyes still spinning. Chibi-Yumi's were twirling on top of his head as he asked, "Innocent? Helpless?"

******

Misao stomped away and headed for the stream so that she could freshen up a bit. As she was walking, she began loosening her braid. "Darn that Soujiro! I did not use him as my bed last night! ...I think," she muttered and felt guilty about hitting Soujiro. As she neared the stream, she heard splashing sounds and stealthily hid behind the bushes to see what is was.

"It could be a bear or--" thought Misao before her mind ceased functioning at the sight that greeted her. "Masaka..." she breathed and she screwed her eyes shut before opening them again, unable to resist.

She placed a hand against her mouth, first to still her squeals, secondly to make sure she wasn't drooling. "Oh my goodness...." Aoshi was stripped to the waist, splashing water against his chest. (author: wai! wai! *drool*) 

Misao couldn't help herself, ever since she was a little girl, she has always been fascinated by Aoshi Shinomori! Everything he said and did, she adored and loved. When he was he okashira at the young age of 15, she was so amazed by him.

"Misao-- I know you're there," said Aoshi in a monotone. He didn't pause in his rituals but hurried it up a bit slightly. He knew that Misao had this habit of taking a bath every morning. She kept it since she was little, emulating his fastidiousness about cleanliness. 

Her cheeks pink, Misao came out of the bushes, trying desperately not to stare at Aoshi's muscular back. " I was planning to freshen up this morning," said Misao in what she hoped was a nonchalant voice.

Aoshi thought that Misao's voice was squeaky, as if she was coming down with a cold. Unable to stem his concern, he turned to face her and saw that her braid was undone, her hair falling in silky waves around her. He was still looking at her hair when he heard her horrified gasp. Guiltily, he took his eyes off her hair and saw that she was staring at his scarred chest.

"A--a---Aoshi-sama... what have they done?" she asked in a tear-clogged voice. Misao couldn't help it. A multitude of scars criss-crossed all over his well-developed chest. Some scars were deep, some long and jagged. She saw him involuntarily touch a scar, as if re-affirming its presence. He bowed his head a little, hiding his remorse filled eyes.

"Kuso..." breathed Aoshi. He never intended to show Misao marks from his past. "No doubt that she is repulsed by the sight of so many scars," thought Aoshi bleakly. He turned his back and stood a little straighter, as if pride alone could carry him through this ordeal. He was still mulling over his scars when he felt Misao's small hand against his bare back.

He turned around so sharply, he nearly knocked Misao off her feet. He looked into Misao's sorrowful ocean eyes, almost overcome by the tender way she touched him. She traced a scar on his chest, her fingertips light and questing. 

"His physical scars were nothing compared to the scars in his heart," thought Misao. As he drew in a deep breath, his chest expanded and suddenly, Misao threw her arms around him offering comfort, sympathy and most importantly... love.

Her tears came unbidden and they drenched Aoshi's chest. "Sumen-- sumen nasai... sumen nasai Aoshi-sama," said Misao as she cried. She didn't know if she was apologizing for failing to understand him or for being another one of his burdens. 

Reluctantly, Aoshi wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on top of her head. He felt his own heart twisting painfully, at her tears and at her words. "Why are you apologizing Misao-chan?" he asked softly.

At his use of her old nickname, Misao felt fresh tears starting. "For-- being another burden," she whispered and stepped out of his arms abruptly. She gave him a sad smile and went back to where she came from. 

Misao never looked back.

***************

Later that day as they headed for Misao's mission, Soujiro would occasionally give her quizzical looks. Misao kept silent that day so subdued that both men worried about her. They were only a few miles away from Misao's destination when they got attacked.

A hail of shuriken rained on their party from all sides. 

Misao raised her bag, catching a lot of shuriken on it as she dove and evaded. She threw her bag away as more shuriken fell upon it, turning it into an oversized pincushion. As she rolled away, she was drawing out her kunais, throwing it at the attacker's general vicinity.

Soujiro rolled and with narrowed eyes, he stood and used his technique, shikuchi. He moved faster than the wind while Aoshi moved almost as fast, employing his ninja skills. Misao then quickly stood up and following her companions' example, she began moving from tree to tree rapidly, throwing her kunais as she suddenly hit an attacker. He fell down screaming a kunai embedded in his throat.

The other attackers fell down shortly, dead before they even hit the ground. Aoshi and Soujiro dropped down from tree shortly, their katanas sheathed in blood. Both men looked extremely dangerous that time and if Misao didn't trust them, she would have run like hell in the opposite direction.

She dropped down on the ground shortly and straightened as she looked at her destination with new eyes. "I thought Jiya said this would only be surveillance," muttered Misao as she readied her kunais. Aoshi stood beside her as he looked upon the partly hidden house with cold eyes. 

"Misao, sometimes even a surveillance can become a form of attack," he said, his voice colder than the north wind. Misao winced upon hearing his voice. She knew that Aoshi hated battle, for the smell of blood would bring too many memories from the past that torments him. She lowered her eyes guiltily and felt a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Soujiro gave her a look that clearly stated, 'Don't worry about that,' and his perception of her was starkly comforting. Aoshi watched their silent exchange with pursed lips, displeasure clear in his eyes before turning away. Soujiro saw Aoshi's reaction and almost grinned in satisfaction.

"Minna, let's finish this job now," said Misao grimly as they advanced towards the house.

**************

Author's Notes:

Hao Minna-san!!! Geez, I must be on a roll today, I've been working on three ficcies. @_@ orororo.... C&C's are very much appreciated, I'm still not sure how the story will turn out but I'm working on it as I go along. Hey, who do you think should end up together, Soujiro-Misao or Aoshi-Misao? Ja! Email me at jaded_cutie@edsamail.com.ph.


	5. Crash and Burn

Chapter 5- Crash and Burn

Chapter 5- Crash and Burn

Disclaimers: Standard RK disclaimers apply. I'm also borrowing Savage Garden's wonderful song 'Crash and Burn' for this particular chapter. I'm a good kid, please don't sue.

*********

They moved stealthily inside the huge house. With unsheathed swords and drawn out kunais as they went farther into the hideout, it seems to be a strikeout mission instead of a surveillance. The target was not just a small time terrorist but also a ninja clan group. 

They rounded a corner walking on almost too silent feet. Soujiro suddenly shikuchied and grabbed a watcher from behind, slitting his throat cleanly. Misao and Aoshi followed after Soujiro, not bothering to look at the corpse. They lost count of how many they've had to kill since they've breached the house security.

As they were advancing towards the main office, a rough voice came from behind them, startling them. "Don't you dare move minna," said the stranger. Stiffening their spines, Misao, Aoshi and Soujiro turned to face the nemesis.

In front of them stood a huge man, obviously desperate but still lethal enough to cause real damage. He was richly dressed European clothes but he held a pistol and a gleaming katana in his hands. A dozen or more ninjas then dropped in beside him, drawing their swords. 

Soujiro and Aoshi both stepped forward a little, effectively shielding Misao with their bodies. Misao yelped and punched both guys behind their heads. "Baka! I'm Makimachi Misao the okashira of the Oniwabanshuu. Don't you dare underestimate me! I'm a woman hear me roar!" Misao exclaimed as she drew out her kunais and moved forward a little as well, placing her on level footing with the men.

Soujiro rubbed his head a bit, smiling wryly. He was not that threatened but the pistol could post a problem if it was aimed at Misao because Soujiro doubted Misao was fast enough to dodge the bullet. He launched into his preparatory shikuchi stance, hoping that Shinomori would take the hint and protect Misao while he finishes off these buffoons.

Sure enough, Aoshi took the hint and protected Soujiro's rear, making sure he was near Misao even during battle. The leader was yelling, knowing that his men didn't stand a chance against Soujiro's Shikuchi and Aoshi's Kaiten Kenbu Ruroken. 

His eyes wild and full of rage, he began firing his pistol in Soujiro's direction. Soujiro's ducked and dodged rapidly, moving so fast he couldn't be kept track of. Misao yelled as soon as the leader started shooting and at her yell, the leader whipped around and saw her, his only chance for revenge.

It all moved as if in slow motion. On the other side of the room, Soujiro stood poised, his foot in a shikuchi starting position. Aoshi saw the direction of the leader's gaze too and began running towards Misao. The leader whipped his arm, pointing his gun in Misao's direction. His finger then caressed the trigger, a loud retort echoing almost too loudly, his last bullet. 

A woman's scream rang out as Soujiro's sword descended in lethal swiftness towards the leader but it was too late. The shot was already fired. 

*************************

Author's Notes: Minna, this symbol ~ would signify the lyrics of the song "Crash and Burn" which I'm using for this particular fic. * would stand for the chorus. 

It was in the late afternoon. The scene was peaceful, tranquil as if the battle was never fought. The sun was already setting and Soujiro looked out pensively over the small stream's rippling surface. 

__

~When you feel all alone

He looked back at the person standing next to him as he sighed. Everything was crystal clear to him from the beginning. He then hugged the girl standing beside him gently, allowing the girl to soak the front of his gi with her tears.

__

~Like the world has turned its back on you

Her tears... his own loss. Allowing his ever present mask slip, his smile faded slowly, replaced by emotions Soujiro Seta never allowed to surface since that fateful night. He hugged Misao tighter treasuring this moment. 

"Other half?" 

~Give me a moment please

Maybe but it was also a fact that she loves Aoshi Shinomori so much more and as Kenshin Himura said, she wasn't the sheath he was seeking.

__

~To tame your wild, wild heart

She was very special, the only one he has felt so comfortable with because frankly, they were kindred souls. Other halves even but not each other's destiny. The affinity between them was a true as the stars itself but it wasn't what would make their lives complete. It wasn't what would conclude their journeys. Misao's fate lies in Aoshi's love. His fate lies somewhere too... he just hasn't found it.

* _Let me be the one you call _

Misao buried her face in Soujiro's gi. "Arigatou... arigatou..." she whispered hugging the swordsman back. She pulled away slightly and looked into his warm brown eyes. Seeing the understanding there, the complete acceptance of her own feelings was mirrored in his eyes. " Aishiteru my tomagotchi..." she whispered and saw his smile dawn like a new day.

__

*If you jump I'm ready to fall

"Arigatou Misao-chan...for accepting me into your heart.." said Soujiro as he released her slowly, a smile lighting up his handsome face.

__

*Lift you up and fly away with you into the night

"Iie. Arigatou gozaimasu Sou-chan," said Misao an impish smile lighting up her face as she shook her head in negation. She grew a little tearful again as she laughed, "I don't know how to thank you..."

__

*When you need to fall apart

A sudden rustle behind them made Misao's smile more radiant, all the traces of sorrow gone from their cerulean depths. Aoshi then stepped out, a bandage wrapped around his shoulder, bare-chested as he stood beside Misao, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

__

*I can mend a broken heart

"Arigatou gozaimasu Soujiro Seta," said Aoshi quietly as the young man who took the bullet off his shoulder and saved his life. Soujiro smiled then, his normal smile lighting his own face. "Oh, no sweat Shinomori-san. I feared more for my life from Misao-chan if I failed to save yours," said Soujiro good-naturedly. 

__

*If you need to crash and burn

Suddenly, his smile turned into a smile similar to Kenshin's typical clueless rurouni smile. "Ano... So, Shinomori-san, have you decided to throw in the towel to Misao-chan's tenacity?" asked Soujiro not so innocently as Misao's face turned crimson and surprisingly, so did Aoshi's.

__

*You're not alone....

"Masaka--" said Misao threateningly as she advanced on Soujiro, fists full of her kunais. Soujiro was about to retreat when he saw the look of determination cross Aoshi's face. 'Finally!' thought Soujiro in relief as he watched Misao yelp in surprise when Aoshi pulled her into his arms. He smiled wider when Aoshi suddenly kissed Misao, stilling the genki ninja's squeal of surprise effectively. 

Soujiro then left, whistling as he went his own way. He left the two oniwabanshuu still in each other's arms as he took his own path. It was reassuring, knowing he has Misao to come back to when life gets too difficult, a friend to see him through. He just hoped the young okashira's life was a good as he has seen. Misao and Aoshi's love is something that would only grow stronger in time... it depends on each person's stubbornness actually.

If you need to fall apart

I can mend a broken heart

If you need to crash and burn

You're not alone

--Savage Garden

When Aoshi lifted his head up, Misao's eyes were still closed but a few tears slipped out. Aoshi tenderly wiped them away with his thumb as Misao leaned her cheek against his palm.

"Aishiteru Misao..." said Aoshi as he bent his head close resting his forehead against hers.

"Aishiteru Aoshi-sama..." whispered Misao as she laughed feeling her heart tamed off its long journey.

*** OWARI ***

Author's Notes:

Whew...... okay, a lot of people would probably be throwing stuff at me... umm, I toyed with the idea of Misao and Soujiro ending up but I couldn't do it. I guess I believe too much in the power of first love. Hope you guys aren't mad at me. I just believe that Soujiro would find his "sheath" someday... Misao is Aoshi's "sheath" and I really don't think Aoshi would like sharing Misao ne Aoshi?

Aoshi: "....." ( pulling out his kodachis)

Jo-chan: Ack!!!


	6. Alternate Chapter

Chapter 5- Crash and Burn

Chapter 5- Crash and Burn

Disclaimers: Standard RK disclaimers apply. I'm also borrowing Savage Garden's wonderful song 'Crash and Burn' for this particular chapter. I'm a good kid, please don't sue.

*********

They moved stealthily inside the huge house. With unsheathed swords and drawn out kunais as they went farther into the hideout, it seems to be a strikeout mission instead of a surveillance. The target was not just a small time terrorist but also a ninja clan group. 

They rounded a corner walking on almost too silent feet. Soujiro suddenly shikuchied and grabbed a watcher from behind, slitting his throat cleanly. Misao and Aoshi followed after Soujiro, not bothering to look at the corpse. They lost count of how many they've had to kill since they've breached the house security.

As they were advancing towards the main office, a rough voice came from behind them, startling them. "Don't you dare move minna," said the stranger. Stiffening their spines, Misao, Aoshi and Soujiro turned to face the nemesis.

In front of them stood a huge man, obviously desperate but still lethal enough to cause real damage. He was richly dressed European clothes but he held a pistol and a gleaming katana in his hands. A dozen or more ninjas then dropped in beside him, drawing their swords. 

Soujiro and Aoshi both stepped forward a little, effectively shielding Misao with their bodies. Misao yelped and punched both guys behind their heads. "Baka! I'm Makimachi Misao the okashira of the Oniwabanshuu. Don't you dare underestimate me! I'm a woman hear me roar!" Misao exclaimed as she drew out her kunais and moved forward a little as well, placing her on level footing with the men.

Soujiro rubbed his head a bit, smiling wryly. He was not that threatened but the pistol could post a problem if it was aimed at Misao because Soujiro doubted Misao was fast enough to dodge the bullet. He launched into his preparatory shikuchi stance, hoping that Shinomori would take the hint and protect Misao while he finishes off these buffoons.

Sure enough, Aoshi took the hint and protected Soujiro's rear, making sure he was near Misao even during battle. The leader was yelling, knowing that his men didn't stand a chance against Soujiro's Shikuchi and Aoshi's Kaiten Kenbu Ruroken. 

His eyes wild and full of rage, he began firing his pistol in Soujiro's direction. Soujiro's ducked and dodged rapidly, moving so fast he couldn't be kept track of. Misao yelled as soon as the leader started shooting and at her yell, the leader whipped around and saw her, his only chance for revenge.

It all moved as if in slow motion. On the other side of the room, Soujiro stood poised, his foot in a shikuchi starting position. Aoshi saw the direction of the leader's gaze too and began running towards Misao. The leader whipped his arm, pointing his gun in Misao's direction. His finger then caressed the trigger, a loud retort echoing almost too loudly, his last bullet. 

A woman's scream rang out as Soujiro's sword descended in lethal swiftness towards the leader but it was too late. The shot was already fired. 

*************************

Author's Notes: Minna, this symbol ~ would signify the lyrics of the song "Crash and Burn" which I'm using for this particular fic. * would stand for the chorus. 

It was in the late afternoon. The scene was peaceful, tranquil as if the battle was never fought. The sun was already setting and Soujiro looked out pensively over the small stream's rippling surface. 

__

~When you feel all alone

He looked back at the person standing next to him as he sighed. Everything was crystal clear to him from the beginning. He then hugged the girl standing beside him gently, allowing the girl to soak the front of his gi with her tears.

__

~Like the world has turned its back on you

Her tears... his own loss. Allowing his ever present mask slip, his smile faded slowly, replaced by emotions Soujiro Seta never allowed to surface since that fateful night. He hugged Misao tighter treasuring this moment. 

"Other half?" 

~Give me a moment please

Maybe... but life as it is, is too unpredictable to put labels on the significance of people like Misao in his life. He never imagined he would come to care for Misao in such a short span of time... it must be fate isn't it?

__

To tame your wild, wild heart

Misao buried her face in Soujiro's gi. "Arigatou... arigatou..." she whispered hugging the swordsman back. She pulled away slightly and looked into his warm brown eyes. Seeing the understanding there, the complete acceptance of her own feelings was mirrored in his eyes. She felt so devastated by Aoshi's death... it was just so hard..

__

* Let me be the one you call

Soujiro just held her, content to share her sorrow. Unable to help himself, he whispered against Misao's hair, "Aishiteru Misao..." 

__

If you jump I'm ready to fall

Misao looked up so swiftly, a dozen questions in her eyes. Soujiro just smiled and playfully closed her mouth that hung open at his words. "Iie Misao... now's not the right time I know but I'll wait..." he said as he slowly released the badly shaken okashira.

__

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night

He smiled at her before gathering his stuff up. Misao was standing still, a rare occurrence but Soujiro was too preoccupied with his own thoughts. 'She probably will go back to Aoiya and bask in the comfort of family and loved ones...' thought Soujiro before slinging his bag over his arm.

__

When you need to fall apart

He turned to look at Misao... a little uncertain. "Ano... I'll probably stop by the Aoiya when enough time has passed Misao-chan. If you need me... I'll just be around I suppose..." he said before turning his back.

__

I can mend a broken heart

As he turned his back, Misao was still in a state of disbelief. 'Iie... masaka! He loves me but he's LEAVING me?' thought Misao as grief slowly faded in the wake of anger and a feeling she was far too emotionally spent to recognize. 

__

If you need to crash and burn

She released her kunais forcefully... one kunai pinning the sleeve of Soujiro's gi in a nearby tree. Soujiro's face was a mixture of shock and surprise. Misao began running to him and when she got close enough she threw herself into his arms. Fresh tears began pouring down her face, why she didn't know. "Sou-chan... I don't want to be alone... " said Misao as she gazed up Soujiro's face

__

You're not alone

Soujiro pulled on the kunai that was pinning his sleeve, ignoring the sound of tearing cloth as he wrapped both arms around Misao. Feeling as if a burden has been lifted from her heart, Misao lifted her face, closing her eyes as if entrusting her heart and future in Soujiro's hands. His arms tightened around her as he bent his head and kissed her.

__

I'll stay with you always... you don't have to be alone anymore...

You don't have to be alone too either....

Right now it's far too early to tell how things would turn out... but for now both of them were sure of one thing... they'll never be alone again.

OWARI

Author's Notes:

:: dodging kunais from the AMML and ducking from the katanas in the FF readers...::

Gomen minna, I wrote an alternate chapter for Misao-Soujiro fans out there. I love both Aoshi and Soujiro so I hope you don't mind the two alternate endings... you decide which one you prefer. JA!


End file.
